Aux portes de l’enfer
by darkdestiny1990
Summary: Draco est aux portes de l’enfer, cependant il ne sait pas qu’un petit gryffondor lui viendra en aide. Cette histoire est inspirée d’une chose que j’ai vécu et voir mon ami en manque fut une chose traumatisante pour moi que j'ai décidée de l'écrire


Je suis dans ma chambre personnelle, lamentablement étalé sur mon lit. Je pleure, enfin je crois, je ne suis plus sur de rien. Je pense à toi tu sais, tellement fort, j'ais tellement envie de te voir, de te sentir me prendre dans tes bras. Je rêve n'es-ce pas ? je le sais et pourtant je ne peux empêcher mon cœur d'espérer ta venue ou ton soutien, car Harry, j'en ai tellement besoin en ce moment …

Personne dans tout Poudlard est au courant mon ange, personne ne sais que je suis une épave, un être perdus dans les profondeurs du désespoir.

J'ai mal, tous les membres de mon corps me font souffrir, à un tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en feu …

Je suis en manque Harry, je prends de la cocaïne depuis plusieurs mois, un diller vient spécialement m'en donner à l'école et personne n'a rien vu, même pas ce fou de Dumbledore …

Je ne me suis pas fait de lignes depuis hier et je sens déjà les effets dévastateurs sur mon corps que j'en tomberais presque dingue. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais prendre une dose, là, maintenant tout de suite … Si je résiste ce n'est pas par courage ou par force.

Toi tu es courageux, moi si je n'en prends pas c'est par ce que je n'ais plus assez d'argent pour payer mon fournisseur … Même si ma fortune est démesurée, mon père refuse de me donné un centime depuis plusieurs mois, il m'a renier le jour ou il apprit que j'étais amoureux de toi. Le rejet de mon paternel est aussi un peu l'élément déclencheur de tout ça, car au fond je suis quelqu'un de faible, lamentable …

Je pousse un gémissement sourd, une vague de douleur plus intense vient de me percuter le corps et le cœur d'une violence incroyable. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux en m'apercevant que j'endure cela tout seul, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être ton ami en ce moment Harry, car je sais que tu serais là, pas pour soulager ma souffrance mais pour me réconforter et faire en sorte que les minutes soit moins insoutenable.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et une voie m'appeler, mon esprit torturé reconnaît ta voie et j'en rirais presque de mon état, car plus la personne m'appelle plus je pense que c'est toi et plus cela me fait mal car tu n'es pas là … J'arrive avec grande difficulté d'hurler un laissez moi tranquille.

Le bruit cesse, à un instant je suis presque triste de savoir que la seule personne qui avait remarqué mon absence ais abandonner si vite …

Cependant je change d'avis quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer, de léger pas se font entendrent et au bruit je peux dire qu'elles se trouvent sur le pas de ma chambre. Je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir, ce ne distingue qu'une silhouette floue.

Dégage _sifflais-je en direction de la personne_

J'entends une respiration se bloquée et une exclamation de surprise. Cela ne me choque guère car je ne dois pas être beau à voir … Je sais parfaitement mon allure, je dois être d'une blancheur cadavérique, avec les cheveux collés à mon front plein de sueur. Mes yeux son injectée de sang et mon corps est agité de tremblements.

Merde … Malfoy _Murmura la voie en se précipitant vers moi_ Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

J'ai froid _ma voie n'est plus qu'un gémissement lamentable_ Et j'ai mal

Mais tu es malade ? _Questionne la voie inquiète_

Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça. _Répliqué-je doucement_

Je leva la tête vers l'homme et je te vis, penché avec intérêt sur moi, je te fais un piteux sourire et souffle ton prénom, tu acquiesce avidement.

Il faut que t'aille à l'infirmerie Draco ! _S'exclame la voie d'Harry_

Non ! _Paniquais-je_ Pomfresh devinerais tout !

Deviner quoi bordel ! _S'énerva-t-il_ Mais regarde-toi dans un miroir t'es sur le point de crever là !

J'suis en crise de manque, ça va passer quand mon organisme ne demandera plus de drogue _Expliquais-je difficilement, j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'Harry pourrait le dire à ses amis le lendemain, mais vu mon état je m'en fou compétemment_ …

Harry me fixa pendant quelque temps, puis au bout de quelque seconde il semble comprendre et me déclare presque avec tristesse

Mais pourquoi tu te drogue ?

Je voulais me faire la peau _rigolais-je_ mais j'avais oublié que j'avais la peau dure

Il ne répond pas et grimpe avidement sur le lit, puis semblant réfléchir quelques instants il se cale son dos sur ma tête de lit et me prend contre lui. Il me prend dans ses bras, c'est à dire que mon dos et contre son torse et que je suis assis tout contre lui. Je renverse ma tête contre son épaule et il resserre ses bras sur mon corps tremblant …Nous passons quelques minutes comme cela, moi fermant les yeux essayant d'oublier la douleur et Harry en me caressant les cheveux pour m'apaiser. Je le sens m'embrasser tendrement les tempes et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui avouer :

Merci d'être venue

De rien Draco … _Dit-il simplement, comme une évidence_

Nous nous plongeons encore dans un silence de mort, je sens mon esprit devenir dingue à force d'avoir trop mal et je lui quémande à ma plus grande honte :

Harry pitié va m'acheter une dose et donne la moi …

Non ! _Répondit-il froidement_ Je ne t'aiderais pas à te tuer tout seul Draco !

J'en peux _plus soufflais-je _J'ai trop mal

Tu dois tenir car je ne te donnerais rien !

Alors que je pensais m'être suffisamment ridiculiser devant lui je me mets à sangloter comme un idiot en lui promettant de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Je lui demandais juste une chose qu'il aille me chercher ma dobe … Je ne pensais pas que l'on pourrait tomber aussi bat quand l'on est accros, je suis, à ma plus grande honte, prêt à tout donner pour un peu de cocaïne …

Harry quant à lui refuse de m'en donner et me resserre contre lui. Il cagne sa tête contre la mienne et je le sens retenir ses larmes. Je comprends alors qu'il souffre autan que moi, mais pas comme moi, moi c'est une douleur physique mais lui c'est une douleur psychologique.

Prés avoir passé plusieurs heures en totale souffrance je commence par somnoler contre lui. Je viens à m'endormir …

Alors que Draco dort, Harry le sert encore dans ses bras, incapable de le lâcher … Lui ne dort pas, même si il a sommeil il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir le visage ravagée par la douleur de sa némésie … Il avait vu depuis quelque temps qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude mais il était loin de se douté que la situation était aussi catastrophique…

Même si le plus dur était passer, il devrait surveiller Draco étroitement, car il savait que quand l'on est accros à quelque chose, une foi sevrée un rien peut faire rebasculer dans la drogue.

Il savait que Draco n'étais pas sauvé mais il l'aiderait. S'il réagissait comme cela s'étais pour une simple raison :

Nous soutenons et aidons toujours les personnes que l'on aime …


End file.
